


My Perfect Family

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Arm Wrestling, Derek is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Stiles, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek comes home and sees Stiles arm wrestling with their son.





	My Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek pushed the door open to his house and smiled when two familiar scent hit him with full force. The alpha first took in his mate's scent which according to him was a mixture of cinnamon and mint. His omega had the best scent and he couldn't wait to gather him in his arms. 

The second scent belonged to their son Sam who also was an alpha like Derek. Sam was the best gift Stiles had given to Derek. He was merely six years old but strongest among the other children of his age. Well he had to be since he was half human and half werewolf. Stiles always thought he was exact replica of Derek. Everything from his hair colour and all the way down to personality traits, the boy bore a great resemblance to his father. Their family was small yet perfect.

Derek walked in further and suddenly there was a change in Stiles's and Sam's pheromones. It was like both were tense and hyped. But why? His inner protective alpha howled and he quickened his steps. He reached their bedroom and halted his steps. Are they arm wrestling?

"You're going to loose Sammy" Stiles's voice was bit strained as he concentrated hard

Sam let out a small growl, tightening the hold on his father's hand "I've already won two rounds Papa" he added more pressure to his right

Derek had a amused smile on his face "Is this what you two do when I'm not home?" Stiles titled his head and smiled at his alpha before turning his focus back to his son

"Dad!" Sam squeaked out loud with a broad smile "I won two rounds with Papa" 

"I let him win" Stiles said and earned a chuckle from Derek. He remembered the time when Stiles had challenged him he couldn't get pass through ten inches of wall and then he slammed a fist on Stiles's hand to prove how strong he was. 

Sam once again growled and slammed Stiles's hand a little too hard on the table "Yay! I won! I won again!" he started jumping, black curls bouncing on his head "Dad I won again!" 

Derek placed a kiss on Sam's forehead "You're a very strong boy" Sam smiled broadly but then turned to face Stiles "Papa is not mad right?" 

Stiles smiled and motioned his son to come closer. He kissed Sam's both cheeks "I can never be mad at you Sammy. Now go pack your school bag. Dad and I will arrange dinner for you"

Sam ran to his room and next second Stiles yelped in pain "Oh my God!" he bend over in half clutching his shoulder. Derek's eyes widened as he rushed beside his mate "Stiles! Hey what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked in worry and concern

Stiles blinked back tears "I think our son just.... dislocated my shoulder" he groaned softly and Derek gaped at him in shock "What?" 

Stiles nodded biting on his lips "Guess he has your strength too Der" A small laugh escaped from Derek's lips. He was worried for Stiles but also proud of his six year old. Stiles lightly punched on Derek's chest "No more pups for you Mr Hale. I think our son is enough to take the whole universe down" 

Derek smiled fondly and then kissed hard on Stiles's lips "Thank you for bringing Sam into our lives" 

Stiles whined "I'm grateful too Derek but right now get my damn shoulder back in place before I pass out and...."

Derek snapped his shoulder back in place

"AAAAAHH...!!

Derek silenced him with another long kiss

The pain slowly melted away and Stiles deepened the kiss. They both pulled back gazing into each others eyes "That was a great kiss" said Stiles

"Want me to call Sam again so you can have another round of arm wrestling?" Derek teased

"NO!"

"Just one round"

"No!"

"I'll kiss your boo boo away"

"DEREK!" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
